cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rikti
Overview The Rikti is a villain group that has invaded earth. Their invasion was halted due to the heroics of the Vanguard at the cost untold lives. They remain entrenched on earth and pose a danger to everyone they encounter. History The Rikti exterminated all who believed in any gods, starving the gods of the faith that sustained them. This resulted in the gods’ death (apparently, they would like to do the same on Primal Earth – hence their hostility toward the Circle of Thorns, whom worship Ermeeth). Perhaps because of this, the Rikti are not familiar with magic. Present Day The War ended when the Omega Team (composed mostly of mages) went through the Rikti portal to their home world and created a magical barrier that prevents inter-dimensional beteen our two worlds. Sence they became stranded, the Rikti on Earth have been splitting into two political factions: The Traditionalists and the Retructurists. The Traditionalists wish to rebuild Rikti society on Earth, while the Retructurists are thinking of a more militaristic form of society. Villain types Underlings Rikti Monkey Often referred to as ruin monkeys, these horrible creatures were created by the Rikti, then let loose in the city to wreak havoc. They roam in packs and pounce with tremendous speed and ferocity. Unfortunately, the Rikti seem to have a never-ending supply of them. Powers Wild Rikti Monkey Often referred to as ruin monkeys, these horrible creatures were created by the Rikti, then let loose in the city to wreak havoc. They roam in packs and pounce with tremendous speed and ferocity. Unfortunately, the Rikti seem to have a never-ending supply of them. Powers Vicious Rikti Monkey Often referred to as ruin monkeys, these horrible creatures were created by the Rikti, then let loose in the city to wreak havoc. They roam in packs and pounce with tremendous speed and ferocity. Unfortunately, the Rikti seem to have a never-ending supply of them. Powers Minions Drone During the Rikti War these flying Drones swarmed all over the city's skies. Today these machines still sweep through the air with some frequency. Their quick evasive maneuvering, sophisticated scanners and powerful energy cannon make them a constant menace. Powers Improved Drone During the Rikti War these flying Drones swarmed all over the city's skies. Today these machines still sweep through the air with some frequency. Their quick evasive maneuvering, sophisticated scanners and powerful energy cannon make them a constant menace. Powers Advanced Drone During the Rikti War these flying Drones swarmed all over the city's skies. Today these machines still sweep through the air with some frequency. Their quick evasive maneuvering, sophisticated scanners and powerful energy cannon make them a constant menace. Powers Conscript The Rikti have come to stand for everything humans hate and fear in the universe. Their unprovoked invasion of Earth has left much of the planet traumatized and angry. Even out of their battle armor, their high-tech weaponry makes Rikti dangerous opponents. Powers Infantry The Rikti have come to stand for everything humans hate and fear in the universe. Their unprovoked invasion of Earth has left much of the planet traumatized and angry. Even out of their battle armor, their high-tech weaponry makes Rikti dangerous opponents. Powers Communications Officer The Rikti have come to stand for everything humans hate and fear in the universe. Their unprovoked invasion of Earth has left much of the planet traumatized and angry. Even out of their battle armor, their high-tech weaponry makes Rikti dangerous opponents. Powers Guardian The Rikti have come to stand for everything humans hate and fear in the universe. Their unprovoked invasion of Earth has left much of the planet traumatized and angry. Even out of their battle armor, their high-tech weaponry makes Rikti dangerous opponents. Powers Lieutenants Headman Lieutenants are much stronger than Minions, and often have greater powers or weapons. A single Hero should be able to defeat one Lieutenant and maybe a Minion. Powers Headman Gunman The Rikti battle armor is more advanced than any armor found on Earth. It offers the alien invaders protection from most normal kinds of physical attack. Armed with powerful energy weapons, these armored soldiers continue to pose a deadly threath to humans everywhere. Powers Chief Mentalist The Rikti battle armor is more advanced than any armor found on Earth. It offers the alien invaders protection from most normal kinds of physical attack. Armed with powerful energy weapons, these armored soldiers continue to pose a deadly threath to humans everywhere. Powers Bosses Chief Mentalist The Rikti battle armor is more advanced than any armor found on Earth. It offers the alien invaders protection from most normal kinds of physical attack. Armed with powerful energy weapons, these armored soldiers continue to pose a deadly threath to humans everywhere. Powers Chief Mesmerist The Rikti battle armor is more advanced than any armor found on Earth. It offers the alien invaders protection from most normal kinds of physical attack. Armed with powerful energy weapons, these armored soldiers continue to pose a deadly threath to humans everywhere. Powers Chief Soldier The Rikti battle armor is more advanced than any armor found on Earth. It offers the alien invaders protection from most normal kinds of physical attack. Armed with powerful energy weapons, these armored soldiers continue to pose a deadly threath to humans everywhere. Powers Named enemies Rikti Magus (boss) These radical members of the Rikti's Restructurist faction have mastered magical arts stolen from the Circle of Thorns. Powers Objects Portal (minion) The Rikti Communications Officer can open a portal to bring more Rikti soldiers to Earth. It must be destroyed! Powers Force Field Generator Pod (Lieutenant) This generator seems to serve two purposes. It not only keeps the Hydra safe from all attacks, but also appears to keep the fearsome creature under Rikti control. Powers Named bosses * Armored Rikti * C'Kelkah * Commander Kenslet * Commander Onakti * Danti * Deknar * Expedition Leader Lokut * Expedition Leader SSiphoth * Feklar * Kitanti * Klykte * Lutki * Lu'Bew * Meklar * Melaktar * Nekli * Nen'Kulf * Olanto * Plektar * Po'Ken * Researcher Tilektu * Restructurist Chief Soldier * Rikti Chief * Rozen * Science Chief Pomekt * Seldak * Sentik * Sigmund * Sobekto * Stren * Terrigar * Traditionalist Chief Mesmerist * Traditionalist Chief Soldier * War Chief Kt'Mezzu * War Chief Topek Notes * The Rikti name is derived from the character Rikki Tikki Tavi. http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showflat.php?Cat=&Board=general&Number=5138904&bodyprev=#Post5138904 Spoilers Rikti history details follow. The Rikti are, in fact, genetically-modified humans. What drove the people of Rikti Earth to modify themselves is unknown, but the power of their technology is undeniable. During the short time of the Rikti War, they nearly exterminated all of Earth's superheroes. According to Portal Corp intel, the Rikti weren't a particularly hostile people when their world had been discovered. That was a few years prior to the invasion. However, the current government on the Rikti Earth, (the Lineage of War) decided to invade our world. There is evidence that Nemesis was some how involved with bringing the LoW to power. Category:Enemies